Heaven And Earth
by Slo Motion
Summary: Set in the 8th season. Peter feels like nothing makes sense anymore as Roxanne tries to fight off old feelings. And Martin and Cecilia's perfect romance hits a snag when Simon returns and wants Cecilia back.


**Title: **"Heaven And Earth"

**Date Penned: **Started back in 2005 and finished on 8.19.09

**Main Character(s): **Roxanne, Chandler, Peter, Martin, Cecilia, Simon, and Ruthie

**Author: **Slo Motion (a.k.a. Alexa)

**Rating: **T/PG-13; for a tiny bit of language and some sexual dialogue/content

**Genre: **Drama**/**Romance

**Main POV:** No one

**Character Death: **None

**Coupling: **Chandler/Roxanne, Martin/Cecilia, Simon/Cecilia, and some Ruthie/Peter

**Song(s) Used: **"Heaven And Earth" by Kylie Minogue and possibly others

**Setting: **Season 8, shortly before 'Little White Lies (Part 1)'. Roxanne isn't going to Iraq and Chandler never met Kendall and decided not to adopt Jeffery, though.

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine and neither is the song "Heaven And Earth"

**Summary: **Set in the 8th season. Peter feels like nothing makes sense anymore as Roxanne tries to fight off old feelings. And Martin and Cecilia's perfect romance hits a snag when Simon returns and wants Cecilia back.

**A/N: **Yeah, don't ask why I'm even adding a new story. It's not like I ever update anything I add. But I'll try to update this once in awhile. I don't have the same amount of free time I used to, though. I have a job now and I'm planning to start college sometime this year or early next year

-

-

-

_You don't have to move heaven and earth  
You don't have to change overnight…_

**Chapter One: Why Do I Feel This Way?**

Ruthie and Peter sat at the Camden kitchen table. They were both not talking. Instead of anything social, their heads were turned down to the homework that was in front of them.

Peter looked over at Ruthie. Her eyes showed no emotion. She had looked so sad lately.

Peter couldn't blame her. Things had been, for a word, a bit hectic in Ruthie's house ever since February (it was now the beginning of May) when Ruthie's grandfather, Charles, had died. Her mother Annie's mood shifted from really sad to really happy quite too often, leaving everyone else confused of whether to comfort her or let her be. Her brother, Matt, and his wife, Sarah, were fighting more and more each time they saw each other, with no hope of getting back together. Her sister Mary was about to become someone's mother in a very small amount of time, although she knew not the first thing about it. When it came to children, Ruthie's other sister Lucy was always the one with the maternal instinct.

In shorter words: life was simply too confusing. Peter had learned this himself in January when his ex-alcoholic father, Vic, had decided reappear in his and his mother, Paris's, lives all too soon. Vic had showed up right when Paris' boyfriend Chandler had finally gotten over his last girlfriend, Roxanne, and felt ready to think about marrying Paris. But with Vic back, Chandler and Paris's relationship fell apart when Chandler found out that Paris still held feelings for Vic. So, Peter lost his chance of having the stable father figure he had wanted for so long in his life, and he was quite depressed for awhile. But he eventually warmed up to the idea of Vic being in his life again and so did Paris.

But things still seemed to make no sense for Peter and he didn't have the slightest clue as to why he felt so confused and sad.

(---)

Roxanne sighed as she entered house. Another long day of work…another day she wasn't sure if she could go on working like she did.

"Daddy, are you home?" she called out to her father, Terry, but no one replied.

He must've been out again. It seems that all Terry did since he retired was go out and try to get women. He always left Roxanne alone.

Roxanne walked into her room and changed her clothes. She plopped down onto her bed and cradled her legs close to her chest.

She took a deep, long breath. She was so confused lately. Ever since that day in the church…

_No!_ Roxanne told herself. _Don't think about it!_

But she couldn't help it. The memory was still lingering in her mind.

It was only two days ago that the Roxanne had gotten the shock of her life…

**Flashback**

_Roxanne walked into the church office. She was looking for Eric. She needed to talk to someone's about Terry's constant dating and partying. It was starting to worry her._

_Why Roxanne wanted to talk Eric and not Chandler…well, everyone in Glen Oak knew why of that. Roxanne and Chandler had history…history that Roxanne wanted to remain as the past._

_Chandler and Roxanne dated for almost a year. They were very much in love from the first day they laid eyes on each other. But then they broke up because of very different ideas about marriage. They had almost gotten back together so many times that Roxanne herself seemed to lose count after three._

_It was just history to Roxanne and nothing else. She and Chandler were just friends now and Roxanne knew that if she told him all of her worries and problems, she'd just end up back in his arms._

_Roxanne wanted to put away all romantic feelings she had ever had for Chandler forever. But it was hard for her to, because Chandler was the first guy Roxanne had ever felt really serious about. He was the first guy she had ever truly loved, the first guy she had ever thought of giving herself to sexually, and the first guy she had ever thought about marrying. He was her first true love…_

_No, she couldn't put herself in that place again. She couldn't think about the word "love" and the name "Chandler" in the same sentence._

_Roxanne had become so deep into her own thoughts that she had wandered right outside of the church office. There was a man standing before her. But that man wasn't Eric, who she had hoped to seek help from, it was Chandler, who she had intended to avoid._

_Chandler smiled slightly, "Roxanne, hi. I wasn't expecting to you here on a Tuesday."_

_"Hey Chandler, I was just looking for Eric. Would you happen to know where is?" Roxanne asked, also smiling slightly._

_"He had to leave on an emergency call about ten minutes ago," Chandler replied._

_"Ok...I kind of wanted to talk to him about something," Roxanne said._

_"Well…since he's not here at the moment, you can talk to me if you want," Chandler said._

_Chandler was always so kind to everyone…NO! She couldn't think like that. Roxanne knew if she thought of him like that she would just end up back in a relationship with him or in bed with him._

_"Well…maybe that's not the best idea, considering our past and all," Roxanne said._

_"Well, Roxanne…I know we have history, a lot of history, and all but I don't think it would kill either of us if I helped you out," Chandler replied._

_Roxanne's eyes met his. Chandler always had the ability to look into her eyes and automatically know that things were not right with her._

_Roxanne shrugged, "I guess not. Well, Chandler, it's about my dad."_

_"Ok. What about your father?" Chandler asked._

_"Well, when he retired last year, he started drinking and smoking a lot, and I don't it was just cigarettes. Then he would stay out really late and not come home until about five in the morning. I was really worried about him, so I confronted him. He stopped for awhile, but started doing it again recently," Roxanne said sadly. She hated thinking of her father out partying and smoking joints instead of being home and safe._

_Chandler put an arm around her. They both blushed slightly. His arm fits so well around me…ugh! Stop it Roxanne, you're over him! Roxanne scolded herself in her head_

_"You need to confront your dad again, Roxanne, and tell him how you're feeling," Chandler said._

_"I know Chandler…I'm just a bit scared, you know, I don't want to make him angry with me," Roxanne said._

_"I know, Roxanne. But I also that know your father means the world to you, and that what he's doing is slowly going to lead him down a path of self-destruction. Trust me, I know, I saw my father do the same thing, and you know of my relationship with him. But it's not too late for you and your father…just be honest with him. I know you can do it, I believe in you," Chandler said, looking into Roxanne's blue eyes._

_So beautiful, just as you've always been, Chandler thought as feelings of the past overwhelmed him. He moved his head closer to Roxanne's. I don't care if I should be over you, I don't care how many months it's been since we parted…I just don't care. I know what I want, and that's you, Roxanne, Chandler thought as his eyes became clouded with a mixture of love and lust, but the most dominant feeling was love. I love you._

_"Chandler…" Roxanne said, her eyes going wide with surprise at his sudden movement and glimmering eyes._

_"Roxanne…" Chandler said in a sensual voice that dripped with the desire reflecting his actions._

_Chandler smiled as he closed the space between his and Roxanne's lips. Just as soft and sweet as I remember, Chandler thought as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss._

_As for Roxanne, her eyes were wide open with both shock and panic. Chandler, no, I'm supposed to be over you. Stop, you know I can't do this…Roxanne was cut of from her thoughts when Chandler's tongue touched her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Roxanne's body shivered, to her pure shock, with pleasure from the sensation and found herself opening her mouth, inviting him to explore her._

_Chandler explored her mouth with grace, making sure to go slowly to savor her sweetness. He moved his arms around her waist, bringing their bodies closer together. He smiled against her lips when he felt her tongue exploring his mouth. He out let a low moan from the sudden sensation and his body stiffened, desire not just in his mind anymore._

_Roxanne was both shocked and slightly scared of her body's actions as her tongue explored Chandler's mouth, her arms moved up around his neck, and her body ached for the feeling of his upon hers. God, this is so wrong…we're still in the church! Wait, what? STILL?! Am I trying to tell myself I'd do this if we were somewhere else?! Roxanne's right hand tangled itself into Chandler's hair and began playing with it. I think that's a yes. _

_That's the last thing Roxanne thought because her body's wants and desires slowly over took her. She continued kissing Chandler with great passion as he moved her over to the couch that was in the church office. Roxanne allowed him to lay her down on the couch and gently climb on top of her as he continued kissing her._

_Eventually, Chandler and Roxanne's lips parted and they looked into each other eyes. Roxanne's eyes were now clouded with the same mixture of love and lust as Chandler's. Chandler stroked and played with Roxanne's hair and took in the beauty of her face._

_"I still love you, Roxanne…I've never stopped loving you," Chandler said as his fingers continued to play with her hair._

_Roxanne simply smiled and nodded in reply. Your smile makes your face even more breathtaking than it already is, Chandler thought. How did I ever let you go? I want to make up for all the time we've lost._

_"You're beautiful, Roxanne, just so beautiful," Chandler moved his hand to Roxanne's face and caressed her cheek, "I love you so much and I want to you just how much I love you. Roxanne…I want to make love to you, for us to become one."_

_Roxanne nodded, her body in bliss from the feeling of his warm hand on her cheek only clouding her thoughts farther._

_Roxanne smiled seductively, "Make me yours, Chandler."_

_That was all he needed to hear. Chandler kissed Roxanne again and their tongues made contact shortly afterwards. They kissed passionately for awhile until Chandler moved his lips down to Roxanne's neck. The kisses started out gentle, but eventually escalated to the point where Chandler was leaving bright red love bites upon her neck. Roxanne purred from both the feelings of the kisses and the ones ravaging inside her body._

_"Oh…Ch-Chandler," Roxanne moaned._

_As his lips were claiming her neck, Chandler moved his hands to Roxanne's shirt. He unbuttoned the blouse until he had a clear view of Roxanne's bra. Her moved his kisses down to right above Roxanne's left breast. He kissed what the bra exposed of her breast. Roxanne moaned with pleasure as Chandler moved his mouth over to her left breast._

_"Chandler! Oh Chandler…kiss the rest of me! Take off my…" Roxanne's voice trailed off when she realized what she was saying. Wait a minute…take off my WHAT? And with that shock, Roxanne was able to snap back into reality._

_Of, course Roxanne was greeted to what she feared would happen if she talked to her ex and got too close to him: Chandler kissing her upper chest, her bra exposed, and her blouse halfway unbuttoned. Oh crap! What happened?! I got overly passionate, didn't I?! I led him on to believe that I wanted this! _

_Roxanne's mind paused. But, her thoughts continued, I think I do want this._

_No…no! I have no time for this! I need to stop him! Roxanne agreed with her thoughts._

_Roxanne grabbed his arms and pulled him away from her chest, "Chandler…stop!"_

_Chandler looked at her, confused. Wasn't she just moaning his name a minute ago?!_

_"Roxanne, what's wrong?" Chandler asked, concerned._

_Instead of replying, Roxanne pulled herself out from under him and got up off the couch and started to walk out of the church office. Chandler was dumbfounded. What did he do wrong?!_

_Chandler got up, "Roxanne, wait!"_

_Roxanne turned around and looked at him, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I just can't."_

_"Did I do something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Chandler asked, really hoping he hadn't hurt her._

_"No, it's not you. It's just…I'm sorry, Chandler, but I need to go!" Roxanne turned and ran out of the office._

_"Roxanne, wait! Come back!" Chandler called after her._

_Roxanne kept on running, though. Tears stared to fill her eyes. I'm so sorry, Chandler…_

**End Of Flashback**

Roxanne sighed as she came out of the memory. She was so confused. Part of her loved what had happened, and part of her told her it was wrong. Which part did she listen to?!

Did she still love Chandler or was she over him totally and had just suffered a temporary lapse of judgment?

_Oh, I don't know!_ Roxanne shouted in her mind. _I'm just so confused…_

Roxanne closed her eyes and drifted into in an uneasy sleep.

**A/N:** Eh, this sucked. Oh well, review if you'd like to. Sorry for no Martin, Simon, or Cecilia in this chapter but it's close to 2 AM and I want to go to bed. Goodnight.

-Slo Motion


End file.
